


It Just Came Over Me!

by cdelbridge



Category: johnlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-02-23 21:39:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18710455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdelbridge/pseuds/cdelbridge
Summary: In typical Sherlock fashion, his proposal is just as unconventional as he is.





	1. Chapter 1

“Two dead men. Locked room. Writing on ceiling. One dead man covered in honey. Will you come?”

“John look! Lestrade is texting now. Laryngitis must be worse.” Sherlock read the message over again out loud. “Check shoes of first victim. Don’t touch honey. We’re on our way. SH”

“Why are we bothering Sherlock? You probably have it half solved already?” John was grumpily putting on his coat. He had been looking forward to an evening in front of the fire with the new Michael Connelly while Sherlock worked on his webpage and wasn’t thrilled with the disruption. Turning to the door, he noticed Sherlock had disappeared into their bedroom briefly but was now returning, shrugging into his Belstaff.

“Let’s go John! It’s a murder-suicide. I especially want to see what kind of honey they used.” Sherlock headed down the stairs with a bounce in his step, John following slower.

“Why are you so excited? You’ve solved it! Let’s stay home, order take-away and I’ll smear my leftover sauce on your nipples.” John scooted closer to Sherlock at the door to the street. “And other places...”

“John, as tempting as that is, I really want to see what kind of honey they used.” He’d opened the door and walked down the steps to the street. Raising his arm and yelling, “taxi!”, one appeared from seemingly nowhere. “Coming John?” Sherlock turned as he was getting in the cab and looked at his boyfriend. “Could be dangerous.”

John smiled and joined him on the street. “OK you nutter, get in the cab. I’m coming with you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 007 lied John. It’s not possible to kill people that way.

“John, you realize 007 lied. It is not possible to kill people by painting them and even if it was it’s not possible to kill them by covering them in honey.” Sherlock looked down at John who was excitedly checking out the honey-covered body in front of them. “More likely he died from a heart-attack when he realized how much the rare Turkish honey he covered himself in cost.” 

Turning to a silent Lestrade, (the laryngitis had gotten worse), he said, “$6800 American or 5205 pounds per kilogram. Very expensive way to show your lover you want them to lick their way to your heart.” 

Lestrade choked and whispered, “how much?”

John turned around, “wait a minute. You said murder-suicide at the flat. Are you changing your mind?”

“It’s not murder but call it, death by misadventure. Allergic reaction to the honey. Well, more likely something in the honey than the honey itself. Probably pollen of some sort.” Sherlock was circling the body of the second man as he spoke. “His boyfriend was so over-come by shock and guilt that he od’d on narcotics. Blue tinge to his skin and nails.”

“What about the writing on the ceiling?”, John asked. 

“Nothing to do with this case. You can see that the writing is faded. Probably something they had done for fun and never cleaned up. Sentiment you know.” Sherlock crossed to John. “Ready? I think you said something about excess sauce and my nipples?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you’re better off taking a cab.

They had left NSY after giving their statements and were walking, Sherlock reluctantly and John because he felt they needed exercise.

“We are not walking all the way home John!”, Sherlock said loudly. “I’m hungry and I believe you made promises about body parts and sauce. My body parts John! Now we’re walking and you’re making me wait.” Sherlock continued walking and complaining. “I think I’m hard John. And it will be forever before we get home and you do something about it. If I die from blood loss to my brain, it’s all your fault.”

John walked along casually, ignoring Sherlock’s complaints with the ease of long practice. It was a nice night and they really did need to get more exercise. He intended to get a cab when the complaints got annoying. For the moment though he could ignore it.

“I need sex John! This is all your fault! I was perfectly fine without sex but then you went and awoke the beast. This is on you. Do me!”, and Sherlock flung himself against John and pushed him against a brick wall. “Now John.”

John knew there were several ways to handle this, the easiest being to drag the detective into an alley and have his way with him.

“My, aren’t we getting a bit surly. You could always say please you know.” John was up against a brick wall with his boyfriend looming over him, erection pressed against him but John continued in a nonchalant manner. “Maybe I’m not in the mood now.”

“I need relief, now John!” Sherlock yelled and pulled John into the nearby alley. “Use your mouth, your hands.... Oh hell, breathe heavily near my crotch and I’ll go off.” After a moments thought, “PLEASE!”

Sherlock leaned against the wall and pulled John towards him. Applying his mouth to John’s, he whispered, “please.”

John was lost as he knew he would be. Dragging his boyfriend to a more secluded spot, he reached up to trace his fingers lightly across those amazing cheekbones and said softly, “God I love you!” 

Kneeling down in that filthy alley, preparing to take the zipper between his teeth and pull it down, he looked up at the love of his life and saw flashing lights.

“Ah fuck me!”, John yelled as he stood up. Sherlock made a whimpering sound as they both heard, “alright you two. Up against the wall.”

 

Under arrest, sitting in back of the police car, heading back to NSY, John reached over with his manacled hands and touched Sherlock’s cock through his pants and trousers. His boyfriend came instantly, shouting, “oh fuck John! Will you marry me?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They did it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who answered my questions regarding British civil ceremonies! You guys rock!

I, William Sherlock Scott Holmes, take you, John Hamish Watson, to be my wedded husband.....

 

I, John Hamish Watson, take you, William Sherlock Scott Holmes, to be my wedded husband...

The simple ceremony was soon over. Sherlock found himself staring at the plain gold band in disbelief. “You actually said yes John! And you went through with it! I don’t know what to say except I love you more than you’ll ever know and I’ll spend a lifetime making you see how much!”

John smiled at his husband and said, “Well most people don’t get proposed to after getting their boyfriend off in the back of a police car after getting arrested for indecent acts but never let it be said that you’re not unique. I love you more than words can ever show.”

Sherlock smiled and took his husband’s hand, “Let’s go greet our guests.”

John reached up and kissed him gently. “Yes, Let’s.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love Sherlock! The most looney things you can imagine work because, well, he’s Sherlock.


End file.
